Business and Romance
by reko1620
Summary: Ren and Kyoko read their scripts and could not believe the the story. A "cuckoo" situation leads to a confession.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there readers!! It's me reko1620 again with another story. So I had this idea for another story while I was reading some other SKIP BEAT fanfictions but I was planning to just make it a oneshot and I was wondering what you want me to do with it after you read this first chapter...**

**Ok so here is the story that I won't go into too much details about who is who and what is really happening!! As the story starts, you will notice the characters' names and will be wondering who they are and why/where are Ren and Kyoko...Don't worry! Details will be reveal later on when I decide to continue to write the story or not. Most importantly, this is still a Ren/Kyoko fanfiction. Alright, here we go, hope you guys enjoy the reading :-) _IMPORTANT:_By the way, please be warn of the content of the fanfiction (you have been warn)! **

* * *

**Romantic Business Trip**

The setting was taking place in the bedroom where darkness lurked and the only light was coming from the view of the city through the gigantic glass window.

The city light casted a shadow - make that _two_ silhouettes of the two people in the room. As the two figures got closer, the taller one could not help but pull his companion into his embrace. The smaller person hesitated for a second before finally deciding to wrap her arms around his waist, and just let the moment be embedded into their memories.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, the woman lifted her head up and looked up at the man; they both stared at each other comfortably.

"Hika-," The woman started to speak, but was cut off as he bent down to give her a full, passionate kiss. Without hesitation, the woman kissed him back with the same equal amount of passion.

Hikaru, without breaking the kiss, pushed Aya backward to the bed.

Hikaru lifted Aya's gown over her head and off it went to the floor, leaving her naked for all to see. When he laid her on the bed, he broke the kiss, but Hikaru continued to kiss his way down her throat, to the valley of her chest.

He inhaled the nostalgic smell of rose and it was almost tempting enough to lose his control. He began to kiss her right shoulder, covering every inch of it; after he finished Hikaru started on the left and gave it as much attention as he did to the right.

Aya had her hands in his hair once she felt his hot mouth on one of her breasts; she could not stop from moaning at the pleasure that Hikaru was giving her. When he lifted his head, he saw that Aya was flushed; that made him want her even more because he had never known such a woman who can make his heart ache so much.

"Aya," Hikaru whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine, "Do you know how much I want you?"

All Aya could do was look away, when he lifted his head to look at her, because she was embarrassed by the question; but Hikaru used his index finger, placed it under her chin, and turned her face back to him - forcing her to look at him.

When Hikaru turned her face, she was blushing and he could not help it but smiled a bit...the smile that had many women swooning over him.

"Hmmm...so you know the answer?!" he asked, lowering his head, which was now only an inch away from her face. When Aya saw the smile he had on, she could not help but become annoyed.

'Urghhh...how dare he uses that smile to seduce me?! If he think that is going to work, well, he better think again. Two can play this game. Yeah just keep smiling, buddy...you will wish you did not do that when I am through with you!'

Not showing any hint of annoyance on her expression, Aya circled her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, pressing her bare self against his heated, hard chest that was behind a chemise...moving her hands down his chest, she started to unbutton the shirt. Once the chemise was out of the way, Aya, not being the weak woman she seemed to be, flipped Hikaru on his back - leaving him speechless with wide eyes.

"Heh heh..." Hikaru chuckled at what he had just experienced from the woman on top of him. Aya looked down at the young man and pouted.

"What is so funny?!" She asked.

"It's just that I never had a woman pinned me down before. This is turning out to be interesting, my dear!" After that was said, his "killer" smile returned and Aya knew what he was thinking.

'Oh no, you're not going to win so easily...not if I can help it!' Aya thought. So she took the oppurtunity to grab both his hands and hold them on the side, while she bent her head to kiss him - starting on the mouth. Once she heard him groan, she went down lower - kissing lightly on his neck, then down his wide chest and lower...

"Damn it, Aya! I am at my limits." Hikaru was near to shouting.

'How can a woman be this strong?!' He wondered since he could not free his hands from hers, which were holding his wrists firmly.

Aya looked up and smiled seductively. That smile was going to be the death of him someday, Hikaru noticed.

Now to finish off her seduction, she took his shirt, which was still on the bed; she binded his hands together, and tied the sleeves to the bars that were carved into the board of the bed.

"Well, Mr. Yoshinori, it looks like we will have to continue this on another day, won't we?! If you thought I was like all those other women you have bedded, then you have better think again." Aya stated with a hint of anger as she got off the bed and put back on her gown. She smiled beautifully and stalked out of the room to the other bedroom next to it.

'Well, that better teach him to never mess with me! Or else I wouldn't be Aya Kitomitsu.' Aya thought as she headed into her own bedroom.

Hikaru, on the other hand, was speechless at what has just happened. After coming back to his senses, he chuckled at the woman, who had just left the room, and who was going to have to deal with him and his punishment once he is free.

'My, my, looks like my little kitty has a firece temper!' He chuckled again; using his strength, he broke free of the binding and massaged his wrists since Aya did a good job of tying it. Hikaru laid back comfortably on his bed and stared at the ceiling absent-mindedly, while the image of Aya formed in his head.

He smiled at the images of the woman in the next room forming in his mind and thought he is going to have to try harder to win her - heart and body. With that said, he fell asleep...

* * *

At L.M.E. in the President's office, Lory Takarada and Yukihito Yashiro were having a drink together to celebrate the little plot that worked out so well without letting anyone suspecting.

"Here is to the romantic plan, Yashiro!" Lory Takarada cheered and drank his cup of sake.

"Here to the romantic plan!" Yashiro repeated. "Sir, I was wondering, what do you think they are thinking right now, if they have _even _read over the script?!" Ren's manager asked after downing his sake.

Meanwhile at the location of Darumaya and Ren's apartment... (_NOTE: everything is happening at two different places but are taking place at the same time...continue reading and I hope you understand what I mean_)

After re-reading the scene over for five times, Kyoko could not believe what she had just read. Ren, on the other hand, had just finished reading the scene, too and could not believe what was written in the script.

"_WHAT_?!" Both shouted at the top of their lungs. Ren was lucky that no one could hear him since the walls were sound-proof, but Kyoko was unfortunate...neighbors, including the Darumaya couple, woke up and yelled for whoever it was to be quiet.

"Darn it, could that girl ever be quiet?!" The Darumaya owner complained.

"Heh heh...don't worry, dear, it's just Kyoko being Kyoko...see it's quiet again. She probably just needed to release that yell out of frustration." His wife reassured her husband. Hearing his wife's reasons, he just went back to sleep and so does she.

'No, no, this can't be happening...NOOOOOOOO!! Why? Why?!' Kyoko shook her head as she tried to calm down and clear her head. 'Oh my god, why did this happened?! Arghhh...'

"Oh my god, this is unbelievable...how did I get trepped into this?" Ren asked out loud to himself. "Right, how could I forget...it was _them_!" Ren answered his own question and got a bit angry at President Takarada and Mr. Yashiro, and even himself for being pulled into doing this drama.

Back at L.M.E

"Hmmm...is it just imagination, Mr. Yashiro, or did I hear a loud and shocked shouting sound?!" Lory Takarada asked the man seated across from his chair.

"I believed, sir, I heard it, too. I wondered what it was about...anyway, back to the question at hand, sir. What do you thinking their thoughts are on this drama after reading the script?"

"Well, Ren is probably going to come in here tomorrow morning and demand answers unless he gets to you first and at that time, I can't help you from his angry wrath. Kyoko is, if my prediction is correct, probably calming herself down by not believing it, but she is going to give in and scream her head off." Takarada laughed softly as he pictured the expressions of his two young talented children.

"They don't know the other one is starring in the drama as the leading hero/heroine, do they?" Mr. Yashiro asked curiously.

"My dear friend, Yashiro, where would the fun be if they knew?!" Takarada countered Yashiro's question, with a smirk, and after a few moments of silence of looking at each other, Mr. Yashiro also joined the President with his own "evil planning" smirk. Both men roared into laughter as they thought about their plan and the outcome of it.

All this time, the two main characters were still in denial and in shock of how they got twisted into the plan without knowing the masterminds behind it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait :P Here is the second chapter to Business and Romance...Hope readers enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Skip Beat!

* * *

Ren was heading to Studio C, where his drama "Business and Romance" was shooting; he was looking gloomy due to the incident from what he had read in the script last night. As he was on his way, he glanced in the other direction and saw that Kyoko was also coming toward his way.

Usually his heart would stutter at the mere sight of Kyoko Mogami, the girl he fell in love with; even though he vowed he would never fall in love with anyone in the acting business or anywhere else, but today was different. Ren was too wrapped up in worrying about the drama to focus on anything else.

The two collided and neither said a greeting to one another. Ren glared down at Kyoko; she to him, only she had to look up to glared back at him...

"Oh, good morning, Mister Tsuruga..." Kyoko greeted dully.

Ren walked away without replying back, which inflamed Kyoko even more.

_'What is wrong with him?! Who the heck does he think he? Does he think he is the only one with problems?! I have to do a freaking romantic drama and I don't even know who the hell is the leading actor...AHHHHHH!!' _Kyoko was screaming inside her head and angering demons were flying free everywhere, tormenting their lovely selves onto others around them. One poor bystander fainted to the invisible force that gave him chills.

When Ren and Kyoko entered the building, everyone could feel a dead tension in the air; they all looked around to find that it was coming from none other than Ren Tsuruga and Kyoko Mogami. Everyone near them cleared out of the way for they do not want to feel the wrath of Ren and Kyoko, especially the latter since every time she got mad, one would feel some cold unseen breeze pulling on them.

Ren and Kyoko got to the studio, where their drama was taking place.

_'Hmmm...is she in this drama, too?! No, can't be! Please tell me she is not playing a role in this because I will die if she is...I don't want her to see me cozy with anyone other than her, although the girl doesn't realize it herself. She just knows that I have a crush on a high school girl!' _Ren thought when he saw that Kyoko was following him into the same studio.

Disappointingly Ren couldn't stop fate and unfortunately Kyoko _was_ in this drama. Only to find out later who her role was from none other than his manager!

Mister Yashiro was grinning evilly when he had to admit who his co-star for the drama would be.

"So, Ren, how does it feel to have the girl you love to play your opposite main character?" Mister Yashiro knew what he asked was _really _mean but he could not help himself, since it was Ren they were talking about; the guy who had no "love" experiences whatsoever.

"Mister Yashiro, just shut up, please!!" Ren warned the older man about his teasing using his words and evil glare.

_'I have got to get away from him and this place!'_

* * *

Our heroine, Kyoko, who was at the time was with Mister Sawara, was not taking this any differently than Ren had when he first heard it.

"Mister Sawara, you have got to be kidding me, right?!" Kyoko was happy to be playing a leading role, but it was not what she expected, especially the part about who her leading co-star was - REN TSURUGA, the most wanted man by women in Japan, hell even in the whole world. She was totally going to get mobbed by his fans.

"No, I am not joking, Kyoko. Your co-star is Ren Tsuruga! And a fair warning, you can't back out from this since you already signed on the contract that you would be doing this." Mister Sawara stated professionally.

Kyoko walked out of the office with a dark cloud looming over her head. She sighed. _'Oh well, looks like I am going to have to get it over with quickly and never deal with this ever again.' _

The young seventeen-year old went to her next destination, which was the studio where her role as Bo the Rooster starred on, _Yappa Kimagure Rock _(translated as _It's Gotta be Whimsical Rock_). Kyoko changed into her costume and was on her way to the show.

When the show was over, as she was rounding the corner to the locker area, something, or to be precise, someone was sitting on one of the boxes that were near the locker room. Kyoko stopped dead in her tracks and started to count slowly in her head, all the meanwhile closing her eyes and shaking her head from side to side.

_'Ok, this must be all a bad dream! A bad DREAM!!'_

But it was not a dream; Kyoko peeked around the corner and there he was, Ren Tsuruga, sitting alone with an expression that indicated that he had a problem like all the times before when Bo chatted with the actor.

Couldn't help but care and wonder what the trouble was, Kyoko, still in the Bo costume, went up to the man sitting alone and in deep thoughts. Kyoko waved one of her arms, but Ren was still lost in his own mind, not noticing the greeting. Usually he would sense when there was a presence beside himself, but the problem was tougher than it looked.

Kyoko sighed and thought there was no other way; so it looks like she was going to have to speak up. "Hello there!" Kyoko greeted in what she had always thought was a rooster's voice.

Finally hearing a strange voice, Ren looked up to find the same chicken he had talked to before. His eyes widened in surprise, wondering why it was always the chicken that appeared in his desperate needs for help. "Oh hello there." He greeted back.

"What's wrong? You have another problem?" The chicken asked.

Judging from the gloomy glare that Ren gave her, Kyoko was definitely sure he had a problem.

"Want to talk about it?" Kyoko asked Ren, hoping he will open up and tell her what's wrong, instead of shunning her away.

Ren sighed deeply and his face softened, which Kyoko took as cue that he was willing to talk.

"You're right. I do have a problem and it's worse than the other problems I have told you about," Ren said.

"Well, what is about this porblem that makes it the worse of all the others?" Kyoko asked in her deep chicken voice.

Again, he sighed deeply and long. Ren put his head in his hands and started to think of how he is going to deal with his trouble. "What makes it more worse than the other problems?" Ren repeated the chicken's question.

"Everything." Ren finally answered the question after a moment.

Kyoko gave her chicken head a confused look, indicating her confusion and desire to try to understand what is the state of the problem is. "Do you not trust me enough to talk about whatever that is bothering you?"

"Well, I am thinking how could a guy like me, who had never experienced that kind of feelings until now, figure out what to do, much less a chicken who never experienced it but only observe it."

Kyoko gave it a thought and said in a kind of defeat voice, "Good point. How could I when I am not a gu- I mean when I haven't experienced it yet either."

Kyoko blew out a breath, relieved that Ren did not take notice of her almost slip up of saying that Bo the Chicken (or Rooster or whatever it was, but definitely not a duck) was performed by a girl.

Ren sighed deeply and got up to leave, but Kyoko gestured him to stay. "Hey, let's me help this time, too! Let's see if we can both figure out a way to solve this problem that you have."

Seeing that the chicken was not going to let him go anywhere any time soon, Ren sat back down on the box he occupied before. "All right. Let's talk. Now my situation is that I am starring in a new drama."

"Haha haha haha..." The chicken laughed out loud, but stopped when it saw the death glare Ren was shooting at it. "Sorry, it's just funny when all you are worried about is shooting a new drama."

"I have not finished," Ren grounded out. Seeing that the chicken understands now Ren continued. "The problem isn't the drama, well actually it sort of is since it's a hands-on action romantic drama, if you understand what I mean." The chicken nodded; boy, do Kyoko fully understands what Ren is talking about; she has been distracted for the last few days about that part of the drama. "Anyway, the bigger problem is the other main co-star."

Kyoko looked at him, in surprise. _'What? Is he talking about me? What did I do wrong?'_

Kyoko recovered from her surprise and asked, "Is your main co-star a girl or a boy?"

Ren looked at the chicken and thought how more dense this chicken can be since it's obviously a girl who's the co-star since the drama is a romance so isn't it clear that a romance series is about a man and woman.

As if reading his mind, Kyoko answered her own question, "Okay, so it's a girl then, but you know not all romance series are about a man and a woman in love. There are, you know, the other type of romances."

Ren shot her an annoyed look that said "He understands...so could we continue on already?"

"Right, anyway, what is your problem with your co-star?"

Ren was not sure if he should tell the chicken or not, but the chicken had help a lot in the past, even though, Ren never did take on that suggestion to go after his love for Kyoko.

"The problem is...well..." Ren started, feeling really warm and nervous at the same time. "Remember the previous problem I had about love?" Bo the Chicken nodded its head. "Well, let's just say that the girl who I am co-starring with is also the one I have feelings for."

* * *

Suddenly a light bulb flashed above Kyoko's head and it was not a good sign, either. Kyoko felt the urge to stand up and walk away and never think about the situation at hand. She hoped it was just a dream; a nightmare to be more exact. Nightmares are always good; they are never real, are they?!

Kyoko stand up unconsciously and began walking away. _'He can't be talking about me again, is he? Why? How? WHAT?' _Kyoko began to speed walk and tried to block out the voice that was shouting for her to stop and wait up.

Ren practically ran to catch up with the chicken, but did not take much effort because of the big difference between the lengths of their legs. Ren grabbed on to the head of the chicken, and was expecting to just yank off the hat like the incident before, but change of plans. Instead of the hat coming off, the whole head came off!

Kyoko stopped dead in her tracks so unexpectedly that Ren bumped right into her and _THUD_! Both fell down with Ren on the bottom and Kyoko on top. Kyoko was staring at Ren's chest when she finally recovered from the fall and opened her eyes. She looked up to see the man before her, with shock written all over his handsome face. And what was that?! Did she detect a bit of an amusement in his luminous eyes?

* * *

All right :) That is the end of this chapter...not sure if I want to continue this or not. Mainly the point of this story was to just have Ren and Kyoko find out each other's secret. I am going to put _COMPLETE_ for this story and maybe continue it when some ideas come up! But hoped readers had fun reading it and I apologize for the long wait.


End file.
